Stand In the Rain
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: [Sequel to Maya Beebop's Stitches] Five years after the events of Stitches, and someoen's looking for revenge, but Lisa's no where to be found. Who do you hire to find someone? Why someone who stalked them for eight weeks. Please Raed and Review
1. Authors Note

**Dear Readers,**

_**Okay, first off, I wanted to make sure everyone knew that this story is the sequel to a story called 'Stitches' by Maya Beebop. So if you have not read it, then I would advise you to do so, not only becuase it might help understand this a little more, but it was just very well done.  
I aslo wanted to explain something that won't really be explained in the story.**_

**_I'm bringing in a character called 'Joseph Carston' basicly he's like this really rich crime lord. And about three years before the events of Red Eye and Stitches, Lisa had been engaged to him; he had EXTREMELY abussive. Long story short, Damion found out and convinced Lisa press charges. He wound up going to jail as you could have guessed.  
That's all I'm going to say, the rest will be explained in the story._**

****

**_Huge Thank you To Maya Beebop for letting write this story. I don't think I know a whole lot of authors who would let someone make a sequel to thier stories like this :)_**

**-Nina Rippner-**


	2. She Never Slows Down

**Stand in the Rain **

**_"…She never slows down..." _**

Light rain poured from the dark sky and drizzled onto the last remaining guests in the large graveyard. Slowly, people began to walk away until there were only two people left. Lisa stood with her brother sitting in the wheel chair next to her, looking down at the brand new grave where their father had just been put to rest.

"…Leese?"

"This is my fault," she spoke for the first time since they had received the news about their father.

"No, it's not, he was in a car accident, it was the drunk drivers fault."

"A man just tried to kill us a little over a month ago, and you think that him dying is just some accident?" She looked down at her brother, "And you call me naive." Lisa shook her head and then turned sharply, leaving the gravesite.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Damion shouted after as he managed to turn his wheel chair around and hastily follow her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm disappearing," she said flatly not evening bothering to slow her pace for him or look him in the face.

"Disappearing, what do you mean disappearing?" she froze for a moment before turning to him.

"I _mean _I'm leaving," she snapped.

"You can't just up and leave!"

"Oh, yeah? Why not?" her eyes blazed at her.

"…I don't know…" he said weakly. They sat in silence for a moment, both slowly getting soaked from the light rain.

"I'll call when my nerves are better."

But the thing was….

….she never did…

**xXx **

**Five Years Later **

Damion slowly walked up the stairs and to his new apartment. Today was the exact five year mark of Joe Riesert's death; his thoughts were not only were on his father, but his sister. He had been waiting for her phone call, but after the third year, he gave up hope that she would ever call. The man shook his head and stepped into his home.

It was eerily empty, as it always was. When he had graduated, dating was the first thing on his mind, but that dream soon faded away with his hope of ever seeing Lisa again.

Damion turned on the TV and plopped himself in a chair as the news started. _Boring, _he reached to turn the channel when a photo flashed across the screen.

_"…In other news, a man named Joseph Carston was released from prison today, after spending nearly eight years in prison…" _

"…Oh… no…"

* * *

**I know the first chapter was kinda short, but please don't hate me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Red Eye, nor do I own Damion Reisert.**

**-Nina Rippner-**


	3. She Doesn't Know Why

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Red Eye, nor do I own Damion Riesert. He is an OC of Maya Beebop**

**

* * *

**

Stand in the Rain

"…**_She doesn't know why..."_**

Soft jazz music floated through the air as Mr. Carston twirled his finger in the air to the beat. He took a long, much needed, sip of his wine before he spoke to the man sitting across from him.

"So, Mr. Rippner, I hear you have had close dealing with Miss Reisert since I've been away?"

The man shrugged and leaned back into the leather couch, "That could be said."

"Then I assume you know why I'm here?"

"I figure you want the bitch back," Joseph nodded, "Then go get her, you don't need me to kidnap her for you."

"No, but I could use your help in tracking her down."

**xXx**

"_The winds of night so softly are sighing; soon they will fly your troubles to see…"_

Bethany smiled to herself as she rocked the little girl back and forth in her lap, lulling her to sleep.

"_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain, wave good bye to cares of the day… and watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain sail far away from lullaby bay…" _Bethany slowly set the infant back inside her crib and backed from the room.

"I just got your niece to go to sleep, Ace, so please try and not snore to loud tonight," she teased as she made her way down the stairs.

"Don't worry, Benny, I'll try my hardest to make sure she stays asleep." Bethany smiled at the nickname,

"Good." She laughed, "I'm going to go take a shower, if Jadee calls, can you tell her I'll call her in the morning?" Ace nodded and Bethany smiled again as she turned and made her way back up the stairs.

**xXx**

Damion ran through his small apartment, turning over pillows, dumping out trashcans, and turning socks inside out, looking for the one thing that people usually keep out in plain site.

His phone.

To his great astonishment, it was in the last place anyone would have ever looked. It was inside his fridge behind the milk. Taking a few deep breaths to try to calm himself down, he frantically dialed the number he had committed to memory.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Hello, Ace, it's me, Damion."

"Shoot, dude, I told you not to call my home phone, what if my girl picks up?" Damion felt a surge of anger run through him,

"She is not your girl, she is my sister, and this is an emergency," the man on the other side of the phone sighed and Damion continued. "That guy, Joseph, he's loose,"

"Awe, c'mon man, you and I both know he won't be able to find her. She's dyed her hair black, changed her name," Ace said sounding a little under worried to Damion.

"This guy was obsessed with her; he would do anything to have her back. Somehow, he got it stuck in his head that Lisa could not survive without him, if he cannot track her down, he'll find someone who will."

"Look, I'll see what I can, who knows, I might even be able to agitate her much that she come running back to you begging to be free of me,"

"I'm not asking you to do that, I'm just asking you to up the security around her. Maybe check the caller ID on her phone every now and then, make sure that no one's tailing her to work in the morning. Or from work in the after noon," Damion said slowly.

"That's called stalking, Dame, and that would put me on the same level as Rippner and Joseph. I would merely be ruling over her with an iron fist and eventually she would snap, just as she did when you were nearly beaten to death." The man thought for a moment, _C'mon, Damion, think of something to snap back at him!_

"It's not the same as that idiot Rippner; I'm giving you _permission_ to stalk her."

"Damion, you need to seriously rethink that statement. I am not going to stalk my fiancé even if you give me permission to do so." Damion nodded slowly, knowing that the person would never actually see it.

"I know, I understand, I do. Just please make sure that. Nothing. Happens. To her."

"Do you really think I'm about to let some thug come take Lisa away? What would make you even begin to think that I would out your sister in the kind of danger? Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Damion smiled, he was glad Lisa had found someone who was just as protective of her as he was.

"I'm sorry, Ace. Just please don't tell her about Joseph,"

"Why? Wouldn't she find out eventually?"

"Yeah, but you might want it to be later rather then sooner, no matter how good of an actress she is, that will give her nightmares. And you don't want a freaked out Lisa on your hands."

"You guys are one strange family," Ace mumbled. "But I guess I don't have to tell her, besides, what would I do? She doesn't know I know who she is."

"Okay," Damion finally said after having a moment to think this over, "I'll let you go, see ya, Ace." Damion slowly hung up the phone and set it on the counter as if it was his lifeline to his sister. In reality it was, the only time he heard about his sister was when Ace called him from a pay phone every now and then. It was about a year ago that he had first received the call from Ace. He had not talked about details such as, where they were or what name Lisa was going by.

It was then that Ace had given him his phone,

"_Don't call me unless it's a real emergency, she would kill me if she found out that I was in contact with you." _

Damion took a deep breath before he slowly began to make his way towards his room.

**xXx**

"Who was that, Ace?"

Ace looked up to see Lisa peeking around the corner of their living room. Her black hair was now wet and in a messy ponytail.

"No one, just someone from work." She did not seem to believe this though and made her way towards him.

"You're hiding something, what is it?" she said placing a hand on his cheek.

He looked down at her; he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything; he wanted to tell her about the phone call he made a year ago. He wanted to tell her about the phone call he had just gotten, but most of, he wanted hold her close and not let anyone touch her again.

"It's nothing sweetie, I'm just tired, okay?"

Her eyes filled up with worry and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're still hiding something, but I won't push it," she said breaking her embrace to look into his eyes. "Just, please, if it's important, just tell me?" she asked, Ace nodded and tried to avoid her concerned gaze.

"I promise I will, but, really, there's nothing going on here, okay?" Lisa gave him a half smile and shrugged.

"I don't believe you," she said quietly, "But as I said, I'm not going to push it." She turned and made her way back up the stairs, "Don't stay up to late, Ace," she called over her shoulder.

He nodded, _this is going to be harder then I thought._

**xXx**

Jackson slowly finished reading the paper that sat in his lap over the top rim of his coffee cup. Sitting around him, in his dark corner of his bar, was various pictures of Lisa at her father's funeral five years ago. In many of them, Lisa was merely staring straight ahead or at the casket/Gravestone. He felt an odd sense of anger wash over him when he came across a picture of Damion sitting in his wheel chair next to her. Damion Reisert had shown some emotion, though it was very little, in some of the pictures, he was trying to coax Lisa to show some true emotions.

However, she would merely look away and ignore her younger brother.

Jackson set down his coffee cup and collected his pictures, sliding them into a yellow envelope, he stood from the booth; he walked to the counter and paid, winking at the waitress as he left.

"_You mean you wish it were neither of us, right? You don't mean-…"_

Rippner smirked as he recalled the certain conversation between the two siblings. He had been right outside of the room and heard _everything _that happened, from Lisa's crying, to Damion's accusation of Stockholm syndrome.

"_I would not wish my own problems or their consequences on anyone, least of all my own family. I love you, Damion, and I would never want you hurt, especially this badly."_

Jackson climbed into his black hummer and gunned the engine, deep in thought. Lisa had done a very good job of falling from the face of the earth after her father's funeral, but no matter how good she was, Rippner was better. Then again, that was true with everyone; Jackson Rippner was just the best at what he did. Moreover, he knew it. His old boss had even told him that he seemed to be cocky. He had a right to be though, no mater what, or whom; he always got what he wanted. Even though sometimes it took a little while for him to receive, he always did.

This time would be no different.

Even if he had to beat the crud out of her brother before he found Lisa Reisert, he would.

* * *

**I know this seems a little bumpy, but in the next chapter, everything settles out as the story starts getting underway. **

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	4. But She Knows

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Red Eye, nor do I own Damion Riesert. He is an OC of Maya Beebop**

**

* * *

**

**Stand in the Rain **

_**"…But she knows..." **_

Damion Reisert was splayed out across his bed wearing merely a pair of plaid boxer shorts in the Miami heat. That morning he had called in sick and had the receptionist cancel all his appointments. There was nothing he could do about Joseph Carston, but he could not sit in his office and listen to every bodies' depressing stories as he tried to block out his own.

He let out a loud breath and decided it was time to face the day, so he slowly rolled out of bed and made his way for the shower. An hour later, a clean and more relaxed Damion Reisert stepped from the shower, fully clothed. He grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV before he walked into the small kitchen of his apartment. Damion yanked the fridge open and continued to search for his Pepsi when the sound of harsh clapping filled the air and caused him to jump.

"Jesus!"

He shouted whipping around to face the noise. His heart began to race and he let his eyes go wide; leaning casually against the wall of kitchen clapping his hands loudly, was Jackson Rippner.

"Congratulations," he folded his arms over his chest, "It walks."

"Yeah, and it's gonna kick your ass if you don't get the hell out of here," Damion growled through clenched teeth.

Rippner made a clicking noise with his tongue and shook his head, "Now, there you go again with that mouth of yours, Dame. Here I was thinking we were basically family, what with my having fucked your sister and all."

Furry flashed through Damion's eyes and he began to rush towards Rippner, but as he came around the island, Jackson suddenly produced a gun. Damion stopped, Rippner laughed,

"I see you've gained some common sense since the last time we met."

"What do you want, Rippner?" Damion spat.

"This isn't really about what I want, because right now I want to blow your brains out onto the floor. However, what I need is for you to tell me where your sister planted her hot little ass when she decided not to face the real world anymore."

"You've already checked in Neverland?" Damion heard the faint click of the bullet falling into place and he decided not to push it just yet.

"Let's this one thing straight, Peterpan, the only reason I didn't kill in that damn parking lot five years ago, was because I needed you. This time, I do not need you; you are a convenience at this point."

"Then shoot me," he shrugged, "Iain't gonna tell you where Lisa is." A moment of silence passed and Damion realized Rippner had gone into deep thought, and he smiled. "I'm your only connection to Lisa, if kill me, then you've got nothing to go on." He sneered,

"You think so?" Rippner took a step foreword and squeezed the trigger.

"Bloody hell!" Damion cursed as he fell to the ground, the bullet had gone clean through his arm and left a gaping hole.

"Next time I would think before opening my mouth, if I were, Damion." Jackson chuckled as he walked around the island.

Damion tried to crawl backwards out of the kitchen as Rippner busied himself with something on the counter, "So here's how it's gonna go kid." He said happily, as he turned to face Damion now holding one of his various steak knives. Damion mentally cursed himself; he should have known that was what Rippner would for. "You're either going to tell me where Lisa is, or you're going to start losing fingers,"

"Am I supposed to start begging now?"

"You don't have to," Jackson said crouching next to the boy.

* * *

**I know this is a pretty short chapter, but I thought it was a good place to end it :)**

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	5. That When She's

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Red Eye, nor do I own Damion Riesert. He is an OC of Maya Beebop**

**

* * *

**

**Stand in the Rain **

**_"…That when she's..." _**

Damion slowly opened his eyes and reluctantly greeted the fresh pain in his hand. Gingerly, being careful not to make Rippner aware that he was awake in his new position in the back of the black hummer, he brought his now bandaged hand to his face to make sure that Rippner had not had anymore fun after he had passed out. Damion grimaced as he realized he now only had a thumb and a pinky on his right hand. He had been shocked to find that there was in fact something that hurt worse than what Rippner had done to him in their firs encounter.

After the first two fingers, Damion was more then ashamed to say that this time, he had sung like canary. He of course, did not tell him where she was staying, but whom he knew had been in contact with her.

Ace Spencer.

After he had given the name, Rippner merely chuckled and decided to cut off _one more finger. _He had even gone so far as to reopen the old scars that he had made last time; after what must have been at least two hours, Damion had passed out from loss of blood and pain. _Mostly pain, _he mussed as the car lurched to a stop.

He could hear the sound of a door opening and closing and he craned his neck to look out the window. Damion could see Jackson's back as he talked one of his 'thugs'. After a few moments of talking, Rippner dug through his pocket and produced a small gun. Handing it to his associate, he made a wide gesture to the car that Damion now sat in. His heart sank as he realized what was to come.

Rippner had squeezed all the information from him that he needed. Damion was about to face his death.

**xXx **

"We've got a name," Jackson said triumphantly as he poured two glasses of vodka, one for him, and one for Mr. Carston.

"Good, good, and what would that name be?" Joseph said joyously as Jackson handed him his drink and fell back into the leather chair across from him.

"Ace Spencer, her new fiancé," Jackson sipped at his drink while the other man sat and chuckled.

"She's been a _naughty _girl, hasn't she?" Rippner merely quirked an eyebrow at the man as Joseph took a gulp of the vodka; "No, matter." Joseph gulped the last of the drink and laughed again, "She'll learn to behave herself again; hopefully it won't take her as long as it did last time."

Jackson continued to watch the man as his eyes slowly closed for a long moment before snapping open. Joseph smiled and stood from his seat.

"With as much money as I'm paying you, you'll be able to retire," he said opening a brief case and placing it in front Jackson.

"Indeed," Jackson said looking down at the open brief case; hundred dollar bills were stacked on top of each other and Rippner found himself smirking. "However, I think I'm enjoying my job at the moment."

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," Joseph shook his head, "That's not very good for men like us, Jackie, who know what could come of it!" he sang merrily, throwing his hands in the air to emphasize his point.

"I see," Jackson watched as the man stumbled slightly but quickly regained his balance. "Retiring is a long way off in the distance for me, Joseph."

"My boy, sooner or later you're going to realize that you're getting a little to old for your job," he laughed yet again, "You're what? Almost forty?"

"Thirty eight," Rippner mumbled.

"Lucky for you, though, you don't seem to be aging as quickly as some of us," Joseph motioned to his graying hair. "I mean, do you think Lisa would have honestly met you at that Tex-Mex if she found that you were _twelve _years older then her?" Jackson slowly blinked but said nothing, "You've done very well, Mr. Rippner. However, now that we have a general idea as to where she is, I believe my men can take it from here." Joseph's eyes slowly drifted open and closed and his head lolled to his chest for a moment, "My men will deliver the money to you at a secure location in a week after I have my pr-,"

For a moment, it looked as if Joseph's eyes would pop out of his head; Jackson leaned forward towards the man, "What was that?" Joseph tried to speak, but the only sound that came out was a gurgled noise, "Oh? You really don't need to know what I gave you, Mr. Carston." He said triumphantly, "But you won't be in pain much longer, I can assure you, in fact…." Jackson pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch, "One, Two, Three." Jackson looked up to see that Joseph had slumped over and was no longer breathing.

"And that, Joseph Carston is how we play the game," he said sipping the last of his drink. After a few moments of sitting in the silence of the room, Jackson stood from his seat and made his way to the door as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"This is Rippner; run a search for the name 'Ace Spencer' I want to know everything about him." Jackson told an all too eager sounding coworker at the other end of the line.

Jackson Rippner always got what he wanted, and right now, what he wanted was Lisa Reisert.

* * *

**Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. And if it's not, feel free to hate me :) Please Review.**

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	6. All Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Red Eye, nor do I own Damion Riesert. He is an OC of Maya Beebop**

**

* * *

**

**Stand in the Rain **

_**"…All alone..." **_

"Benny, are you okay, babe?"

Bethany's head shot up at the sound of Aces voice as he entered their large, dark room.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled.

"Sweetheart, you're pacing, something is wrong, what's up?" Ace wrapped his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"You remember how we talked about having a baby after we have the actual wedding?" he nodded.

They had been legally married for about a year; however, they let their friends and family think that they were just engaged. Both of them had decided to wait to play marriage in front of anyone until they had the ceremony with all their friends.

"Are you going to tell me what I think you're going to tell me?"

"Ace," she started with a grin, "We're going to have a baby." Ace leapt into the air giving a shriek of joy, Bethany could not hold it in any longer. She through her arms around her husbands neck, he did the rest. Picking her up, he twirled her in a circle.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy," he said quietly into her neck. Bethany smiled and broke the embrace to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to have to build a whole other room onto the house so that our baby will have enough room. I'll have to start work on it tomorrow, and then, and then we're going to have to decorate it," Ace started to pace as he listed the things aloud. He probably would have kept going all night had Bethany not stopped him.

"Ace, honey, you're getting to ahead of yourself. You remember when we adopted Rachel. You decided that you wanted to extend the guest room..."

"I got it done, didn't I?" Ace continued to pace.

"But not before she arrived, remember?" they both laughed.

"No, I didn't, she had to sleep in our room for three months." Ace bent down and placed his hands on her knees, "But, Benny, Babe, Sweetie, Sweet heart, baby." Bethany glared playfully at him as he quickly ran through as many pet names he knew. "I have nine months to do this before the baby get's here,"

"No. You have six," he opened his mouth to speak, but Bethany put her hand over his mouth to shush him. "Ace, we're about to have a baby together, we're going to be officially married next summer." Bethany smiled sadly, "I have so many things to say to you, and I have no idea where to start."

Ace watched her for a few seconds. Something was off, something was wrong. Why couldn't he figure out what?

" Bethany, what are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath and willed her hands to stop shaking, "Well," she began, "For starters, my name isn't Bethany."

**xXx **

Jackson mentally cursed himself as he held the lavatory door open, panting. How had he ever wound up having sex with this primed and primped Barbie that had to be nearly five years older then him? Let along in the bathroom of an airplane! The woman grinned wickedly at him as they made their way back to their seats. He quickly looked around, praying that no one had seen them. It was not often that he had given into impulse, and usually when he did, it was not this embarrassing!

The last time he had given into impulse was when he had taken Lisa after his employer told him it was no longer needed. Moreover, that was anything but embarrassing for him. Maybe humiliating for her, but not for him. Jackson glanced over at the woman as she fluffed her pillow and prepared for sleep; he could not take it anymore. Jackson quickly turned his head and made sure that no one was awake near them; for a moment, it would seem that luck was shining on him. All of the other people around them were asleep.

Reaching over, Jackson quickly twisted her head in an odd angle. He smiled when he heard her neck crack and she went limp; he tucked her in with a blanket and then returned to his seat, sighing in relief. They would be landing in less then an hour, and by the time someone tried to wake her up, he would be long gone and no one would think about the nameless man she fucked once.

He smiled.

Life was good for a moment as he basked in the small victory.

**xXx **

**3:00 AM **

Lisa groaned as she stared at the alarm clock. She was craving something chocolate, but the last thing she wanted to do was go to the kitchen and take the chance of waking up Ace. After Lisa had filled him in on all the small details of her life before they met, Ace had so gracefully decided to drop the bombshell of the fact that he had been in contact with her brother for the last year. And of course, Lisa had exploded.

She was not mad about the fact that they had been in contact, no, that did not bother her. She was upset about the fact that Ace had not told that he had been in contact with him; and after the fight, he had continued to call her 'Benny' it did not make her smile as it used to. It made her feel betrayed. Therefore, after a long hour of her yelling, Lisa had kicked him out of the room and made him sleep on the couch. To top it off, he acted as if he deserved it!

Ace had not put up a fight or tried to tell her how wrong he was. He merely shook his head and made a comment about how he should have told her sooner. This had only added to her frustration at the moment; so in retaliation, she had grabbed the nearest thing to her and chucked it at his back. After Ace had erupted in laughter, she realized that she had thrown a sock at him. So, she had quickly found something harder, her cell phone, and threw it at him. This one hit him in the back of the head, and he quickly left the room without another word, or noise.

Now, Lisa was left all alone in the bedroom as she contemplated getting up to eat something. She knew she was eating for two now and it was a good idea to at least find something small to eat before she tried to go back to sleep, but she still did not want to walk past Ace on the couch. She was not as mad as last night; however, she was still pretty ticked. There was no way that she was just going to let Ace slide on this one, he had betrayed her trust, and she would be damned if she was just going to forget about it. _If only Damion were here, _she thought,_ then I could kick the crap out of both of them. _Lisa sat and contemplated for a moment longer before she stood from the bed and made her way towards the door. Lisa could the faint sounds of the TV as she opened the bedroom door and continued down the stairs; for a moment she assumed that Ace had left the TV on, but then she came around the corner into the brightly lit kitchen.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?"

Ace jumped and turned to her, holding a large refrigerator dish full of spaghetti.

"I'm eating, what does it look like, Leese?" He grinned through a mouth full of food.

"Then get a plate," Lisa came around the island and took the dish from him to set it on the counter, "Now no one can eat it."

Ace's grin only grew as he held up the fork triumphantly, "That's all it takes?" He laughed, "I'm going to have to start taking this fork around with me!"

Lisa's glare was anything but playful this time. "You are the biggest moron I have ever known," she shrieked. For a moment, Ace's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull. He was not an idiot; he was expecting Lisa to get moody and even more emotional. She was pregnant! However, he was not expecting her to get like this so soon.

Lisa turned and opened the freezer, searching out the ice cream; or something chocolate, _I really shouldn't be eating ice cream this late. _When she found the half gallon of ice cream in the back of the freezer, she quickly ignored what her mind was telling her and snatched it. Just as she grabbed it, Ace got the wise idea to poke her in the backside with something sharp; whipping around, she realized that Ace had poked her with a fork. Wrenching it from his hand, she thwacked him over the head with the small object.

"It's a compliment!" he exclaimed. Lisa glared and hit him over the head again.

"You are the last person I want compliments from right now," both were silent for a moment, and then Lisa went to hit him again. Ace dodged the blow and snatched the fork from her hand,

"I think you need to go back to sleep, Leese." He commented tossing the object into the sink behind them.

"Fine!" she stormed from the room.

_"Three… Two… one…" _

Lisa stormed back into room and grabbed the ice cream from the counter before she turned and stomped from the room again.

"Love ya, Lisa." He sang merrily, his response was the slamming of a door.

**xXx **

_An hour later _

Lisa sat in her window seat eating the last of the ice cream. She was anything but proud about her little out burst at Ace. The one thing she regretted most was calling him a moron, since the day that she had met him, it was evident he was not a moron. Maybe a little goofy, but not a moron.

He was one of the most intelligent and attractive men she had ever met in her life. _Why must all men like to get under my skin? _

The odd feeling of someone watching her caught up with her senses and she glanced around the brightly lit room. No one. Feeling very nervous all of the sudden, she parted the window drapes and looked across the street. Through the darkness, she could see a lone silver BMW, though the windows were shaded, something told her that there was someone in it.

Lisa quickly stood up and turned the light off, hoping they would just go away.

* * *

**Sorry for the small chapter delay. This chapter was kind of annoying to write, the first part was really the only important thing, the rest was just sort of a filler so that you knew what was going on whil Jackie boy was on the plane.**

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	7. It Feels Like

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Red Eye, nor do I own Damion Riesert. He is an OC of Maya Beebop**

**

* * *

**

**Stand in the Rain **

**_"…It feels like..." _**

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ace shouted as he made his way down the stairs and to the door. Whoever was on the other side of the door was obviously very impatient, "What do you want?" he snapped as he quickly threw the door open, but the site that greeted him caused him to cease all movement. "Damion?"

Standing in his door was Lisa's little brother, only with several cuts and stitches covering his body. "I shoulda listened to the doctor," he mumbled just before he collapsed at Ace's feet.

**xXx **

_The strange feeling in the pit of Damion's stomach only grew larger and stranger as the man came closer… and closer to the car. He was nervously clutching the gun that Rippner had given him, most likely afraid of what the bastard would do to him if he did not execute his orders properly. Damion swallowed at the word, execute. _

_The door opened and Damion was now face to face with the man that sent to kill him; the few seconds that passed as they merely blinked at each other, felt like hours to Damion. Regaining his thoughts, Damion dove for the man. However, due to the pain that he was experiencing from Jackson's little party, he wound up falling face first to the ground. The thug laughed and leveled the gun with Damion's head. _

_"Say goodbye, pretty boy!" the man smirked. _

_Damion frowned and brought his foot up between the man's legs, kicking him in the crotch causing the man to fall over and drop the gun. Using his good hand, Damion quickly picked up the gun and aimed it at the man's forehead. _

_"Goodbye," he sneered as he pulled the trigger. The bullet landed between his eyes; his body jerked once, and then went still. _I'm coming, Leese, don't worry! That bastard with **not **touch you again.

_He quickly made it to his feet, despite his pain, and quickly made it the nearest road. _

_"Taxi!" he shouted into the crisp afternoon air. A yellow car screeched to a stop in front of him, and he hurriedly climbed in. "I need to get to the airport," he said to the driver who in return shook his head. _

_"You need to get to a hospital, man!" _

_"No," he insisted, "I need to get to the airport!" _

_"No airport will let you on an airplane like that, dude, you need some serious stitches, and that hand man! The hand." _

_"Fine," Damion growled, "Take me to the fucking hospital." _

I'm still coming, Lisa, just a minor set back.

* * *

**I hope I still have the approval of Maya Beebop :)**

**I know this chapter is short, but it's really important, plz Review!**

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	8. It's All

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Red Eye, nor do I own Damion Riesert. He is an OC of Maya Beebop**

**

* * *

**

**Stand in the Rain **

_**"…It's All..." **_

"Ace?" Lisa called as she entered the house. An eerie silence greeted her and she let her purse fall from her shoulder onto the floor. "Ace!" she called louder, once again there was no response. _Something's wrong, it is never this quite, even when Ace is asleep. _

"A-Ace!" Lisa came around the corner and into the kitchen.

"Down in the basement, babe!" Ace called back and Lisa sighed in relief. A blush heated her cheeks from the nickname for a second, but she quickly got over it and stepped into the dark basement.

"Why are we in the basement?" she asked when she caught site of Ace's form through the dark.

Ace merely lifted his hand and pointed to the other side of the room. Lisa followed the finger and both of her hands flew to her mouth to hold back a scream. Ace was pointing at a cot, but that wasn't shocked Lisa, is was what was on it. Lying on the cot was an unconscious and sliced up Damion Reisert.

"What the _hell_ did you do, Ace Spencer?!" Lisa shouted angrily.

"I didn't do anything; he came to the door like that!" Ace said throwing his hands up as if in surrender.

"Why isn't he in the hospital?" she asked slightly calmer then before as she turned away from Ace and watched Damion's sleeping form on the cot.

Ace took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, "Because he asked me not to bring him to a hospital."

Lisa turned back to Ace, this time with confusion in her eyes. "Why did he ask you that?"

"I honestly don't know," he shrugged. "The last time he was conscious, he said something about having to talk to and not wanting someone to know that he was alive or something."

"And he didn't tell you who he's talking about?" Ace shook his head. Lisa opened her mouth to say something when a sudden wave of dizziness ran over her and she closed her eyes tightly, pressing a hand to her fore head.

"Are you okay, Leese?" Ace asked growing concerned.

"I'm fine," she croaked, "I'm just really tired. Can you come get me when he wakes up?"

"Sure," he smiled.

_"Excuse me, this isn't a motel." _

_"Sure." _

**xXx **

Jackson smiled as he slinked through the house. Ace was in the basement tending to Damion and Lisa was upstairs fast asleep. _They are making this to easy, _he thought to himself when he reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner into the master bedroom. Lisa was sleeping with her back to him, she was wearing only a sweater and the light from the TV outlined her bare legs.

His smile twisted into a smirk as he slowly lay down on his side beside her. Lisa did not stir and Jackson reached out and placed hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. This time she stirred and rolled over so that her face was towards him. "Time to wake up, Lisa," he sang as he gently brushed her now black hair out of her face.

"No, sleep," she mumbled, obviously not recognizing him in her groggy state.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but if you choose not to wake up, bad things might start happening." Jackson said, his hand drifting lower and he grabbed her backside.

Lisa suddenly jolted awake from the harsh touch and the moment her eyes registered who he was, she opened her mouth to scream, but Jackson was faster. He slapped a hand over her mouth and brought a finger up to his lips, "Shhh. We don't want any of those bad things that I was talking about to happen, now do we?"

"No," Lisa said through his hand and he shifted so that he was now sitting on top of her, straddling her hips.

"You know, Lisa, you work very fast," Jackson said glancing over at the crib by the window. "One little girl and another on the way," he patted her stomach, "I congratulate you. To bad the baby will never get a chance to live." Her eyes widened and she shook her head, Jackson took a deep breath and pretended to think for a moment. "First things first, we had best be getting on our way, places to go people to see... brothers to kill."

Lisa screamed against his hand and Jackson quickly moved his hand from her mouth to her throat, then tightening his grip, he watched her struggle for air beneath him.

" Jackson… please…" she begged as she clawed at his hand. He slowly let go of her throat and allowed her to breathe again. "What do you want this time?" Lisa asked after she managed to regain her breath.

"All things will be explained with time, Leese," he said patting her cheek; she flinched at the touch and closed her eyes for a moment. Jackson waited until she reopened them before he spoke again. "But like I said, we need to be getting on our way."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Lisa spat in disgust.

Jackson regarded her for a moment before he climbed to his feet and made his way towards the crib. Leaning over to catch a glimpse of the child inside, he gave Lisa a harsh threat.

"How easy do you think it would be for me to smother her, Lisa?"

Lisa immediately stood from the bed, her body rigid and her eyes wide, somewhat reminding him of their last encounter when he revealed his plans. "You wouldn't."

Jackson grinned and turned back to her. "If I recall correctly, the last time you said that, we had a very interesting adventure in that room."

"_Adventure_?!? That's what you're calling it, you raped me!"

"Awe, but you know you enjoyed it, sweetheart." Lisa looked away and gagged at the very thought.

She stood there for a moment, not looking at him. Jackson silently wondered what was running through her mind. Her eyes were shifting around the room, but nothing seemed to register, she merely seemed to be trying to avoid his gaze. Eventually though, her eyes found their way back to Jackson and she stepped forward.

"What do you want, _Jack?!_" she said still moving towards him. "Haven't you torn my family apart enough all ready?!"

"Well, you have my sympathy, Leese." He said biting his bottom lip, "But we really must be leaving, so if you're finished with your little speech here. Can we kindly leave?"

"What makes you think that I would willingly go anywhere with you?"

Jackson cocked his head and stepped towards her, she took a step backwards in an effort to escape him. "What was it that Damion diagnosed you with? Stockholm Syndrome?" Lisa face fell as the back her legs hit the bed and she stopped.

"Y-you heard that?"

"Oh, yes, I heard _everything_…" he taunted as he closed the small gap between them, their bodies were now touching and Lisa was trembling under his gaze. "I'm not _such _a bad guy, now am I, Leese?" Jackson cooed, "I would never hurt you intentionally, would I?" he grinned.

A tear silently ran down her cheek and Jackson quickly wiped it away, she seemed to be fighting with something behind her eyes and Jackson found himself suddenly curious. However, he let it pass for a moment as he took a step back, grabbed her by her forearm, and started for the door. "Say goodbye to, Ace, Leese, you'll never see him again."

* * *

**W00t W00t, I updated! I had a really hard time doing Lisa and Jackson's dialogue, so I hope it's somewhat realistic. PLZ Review.**

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	9. AN

**Dear Readers-**

**As most of you know, I am pausing all of my RED EYE fanfics for the summer. My family will be moving this summer and I'm going to have people down all the time, so it will just be easier for me to put them on hold and then start them again after summer.  
Also by then, I hope to be on my way to publishing 'Pet.'**

**Also, I have some people ask me about the name a sign off as, Nina Rippner. Yes, I sign off with my reall name, on my Youtube and LiveJournal, I kinda play like I'm Jackson's daughter just for kicks.**

**-Nina Rippner-**


End file.
